A Fairy Godmoter and Then Some
by Spywolf
Summary: Parent are evil. HAve kidnapped computer b/c of fight w/ them. sorry, it really sux. I'll get my laptop back 2/14, and ill try to update then. tnx. keep reviewing plz!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters in Alias are mine. They all belong to JJ Abrams and ABC. The characters you don't recognize, such as the one whose profile you are about to read are though, so don't use em.

Post: "Phase One"

Profile for the Queen/ Lady Kiya

Imagine Princess Diana, except American, and that's what the Queen was. No one called her by her given name anymore; few people even knew what it was. They either referred to her as 'The Queen,' or when speaking directly to her 'Your Majesty.' She preferred it that way; the people who did not truly know her shouldn't call her by something so personal. People called her 'the queen whose country is the whole world.' All the world's leaders respected her, her presence always demanding attention. She was often asked to mediate between foreign countries; it was something she excelled at. 

She had found out about Laura Bristow's secret shortly before the baby Sydney was born. Laura being the wife of a prominent CIA agent, and the Queen being the DCI, it was only a matter of time until they met at a dinner party of some kind. Once she was certain, the Queen approached Laura.

~*Flashback*~

(Location, a small café on the outskirts of LA)

"Mrs. Bristow, I'm glad you could meet with me." The Queen began coolly.

"It was my pleasure to meet with you Majesty, is there something you wish to speak to me about? Is everything all right with my husband?"

"Yes, I do want to speak to you, and yes, your husband is fine. What I'm concerned about is you." Laura shot her a quizzical glance.

"Me? The baby is due in a few weeks, but I'm fine. Why?"

"That's not what I mean. Laura, I know your secret." Laura let out a short gasp, and then she quickly recovered.

"What secret? I'm afraid I have no idea as to what you're talking about." Laura feigned innocence.

"Don't lie to me _Irina_, I can see right through you." Laura gasped again at the use of her real name. "What do you want from me? Surely you won't do anything before the baby is born."

"You're right, I won't. I am correct to assume that once the child is born you KGB contacts will feel the need to remove you from your current life?" Laura nodded her head, almost sadly.

"Yes, I will have a few years though. I don't know when my time will be up."

"Have you chosen godparents for the baby yet?" The Queen inquired.

"No, not yet. I don't know who to ask, I don't have many friends here who the CIA wouldn't be suspicious of." The Queen nodded her head in understanding, and then she again spoke.

"Tell Jack that you want me to be the baby's godmother. That way, once you're gone, she'll still have me. I'm not going anywhere." Laura/ Irina looked at the Queen, surprised. She understood that the woman sitting across from her was helping her, but she didn't know what. 

"I'm helping you because your baby doesn't deserve this." Came the Queen's rather icy reply. 

"Thank you," Was all Laura/ Irina could say. The Queen stood and left, leaving money for the small lunch they had eaten. Shortly after Laura followed, grateful to this woman, but still unsure of why she was helping. 

~*End Flashback*~

So now the Queen was Sydney's godmother, and she took the child to heart. Sydney would come and stay with her at her mansion-like home in New York City during the summers when Sydney was out of school.

When Sydney began to work for SD-6, the Queen already knew the truth about it; after all, she was the DCI of the CIA. Often times she would follow Sydney on her missions, making sure everything went off with little or no hitch. Then, one mission, Sydney was trapped, and what happened changed Sydney's life for years to come.

~*Flashback*~

It was Sydney's eighth mission for Sd-6, give or take. She was to infiltrate a compound and steal a Rambaldi artifact. Something had gone wrong, an alarm had been tripped somewhere. Security guards quickly surrounded Sydney, and she was at a loss for a means of escape. The Queen jumped out from her hiding place, and together they took out the guards. The Queen was shot in the abdomen, and she couldn't walk. Sydney had tried to pull her, but another batallion of guards was on the way and they were running short on time.

"Go, leave me here!" The Queen cried. "We won't make it out of here together!"

"I'm not leaving you here to be captured or killed! You saved my life, and I'll be damned if I don't return the favor!" Sydney pleaded. The Queen knew she and Sydney wouldn't make it out alive together.

"Sydney, go now, leave me!" Sydney flat out ignored her this time and kept on pulling at her. The Queen struggled out of Sydney's hold and pulled out her gun. She aimed it at her heart.

"Sydney, I will always look after you. I love you. The world needs you to stay alive, you're going to make a difference. We will meet again." With that, the Queen shot herself in the heart. Sydney screamed, but the Queen's limp form did not respond. Knowing that she could not wait a moment longer, Sydney dashed out. She swore she'd do her best to live up to the hopes of the woman who had just given her life to save her.


	2. Don't Panic, Just GO

Disclaimer: Alias characters, besides the ones you don't recognize, aren't mine, and never will be. All are property of JJ Abrams and ABC and affiliates.

Post: Double Agent

~Sydney POV

Sydney woke up feeling happier than she had in years. SD-6 and the Alliance were gone, the genetic reorganizer prototype was destroyed, and she had just woken up in the arms of Michael Vaughn. Yea, this had to be heaven. She looked over at his sleeping form and smiled, he looked so peaceful when he slept. Her mind began to wander, about what would happen now, and how things would change. One thought nipped at the back of her mind, and she couldn't get it to go away. *I wish my godmother could have met him. She would have loved Vaughn. My fairy godmother meeting my guardian angel, sounds like a fairytale. She must have known all along what Sd-6 really was, after all, the people at the CIA recognized her as the DCI. They said she disappeared, they didn't know what happened. I wonder if they ever found out. No one ever told me anything. * Sydney was startled from her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone. She quickly grabbed it from where it was on her nightstand, hoping it hadn't woken Michael. She looked at the clock, 7:57 AM. Who the hell was calling her? 

"Hello?"

"You must listen to me, don't panic. Francie Calfo is dead. She was shot the day you raided SD-6. Remember how the gene-altering device had been used twice? They used it on her. Sydney, the woman posing as your friend is an agent working for Arvin Sloane." * I know that voice. That's my godmother's voice. She's alive? But how? And Francie is dead? No! * A mixture of panic and excitement filled Sydney and Vaughn seemed to notice. By this time he had woken, and seeing the panic stricken look on her face as she held the phone, he watched her with a look of utmost concern. 

"Syd?" He began. She quickly put up a hand to silence him. He understood, but he to was beginning to panic on the inside. He took the hand that she was holding up in his, offering silent support. She clung to it like a lifeline, her knuckles beginning to turn white. When the voice on the other end of the phone paused, Sydney spoke. 

"How do I know-?" 

"You're going to have to trust me for the most part. But there is some proof I can offer. They know about you boyfriend. The fake Ms. Calfo has placed a hidden camera in the panel of your television. Get him to safety, now. Tell him to go to the Ops Center. Sloane will go after him to get to you, Sydney. You don't want to loose another like Danny. This last bit is the most important. When you were a little girl, and you used to visit me in the city, do you remember how I used to greet you with a verse by William Blake?" *So it really is my godmother. * Sydney realized.

"Yes," She replied weakly.

Whoever says that phrase to you must be fully trusted, no matter what. It may seem impossible, but you have to believe me. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Hurry now, if I can help you again later I will." With that the phone line went dead. Sydney sat the phone back down on her nightstand and moved to get out of bed, but Vaughn caught her arm. 

"Syd, what's going on? What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong. Hurry up and get dressed, we're meeting people this morning, remember?" Sydney walked out into the kitchen, all to aware of the camera in her bedroom. Vaughn, now completely confused and frustrated, followed her out, hoping to get a straight answer.

"Syd-" She put a finger to his lips, and then turned the radio on that was sitting behind her on the counter. Sydney spoke softly so that the camera couldn't possibly pick up her voice from the other room. 

"Speak softly. There's a camera in my room. Francie is dead. The person you met was an agent altered by the machine we destroyed. They've seen us. Vaughn, I need you to get out of here. Take your car and go straight to the Ops Center." Vaughn looked to be in shock for a moment, but then he spoke.

"Syd, what about you? I'm not leaving you-" Sydney stopped him with a deep kiss, and when she pulled away there were tears in her eyes.

"Vaughn, this is all my fault, I'm not going to let them hurt you. Don't you dare worry about me; you have to get yourself someplace safe. I'll be fine. I love you. I'm not going to let them hurt you, not over my dead body." Vaughn could see the determination in her eyes, and it scared him a little.

"Promise me you'll stay safe? Why can't you just come with me?" Vaughn was pleading now, he knew it, but he didn't care. Sydney looked at him adoringly, and rested her hand against his cheek.

"You know why. They're looking for me Michael, and I'll not lead them to you." With that she ushered him to the door, but before he got there he turned around and kissed her passionately. 

"Promise me that I'll see you again. Please Syd, promise me." 

"I can't promise that, but I can promise that I'll do my best to see that we do. Now you have to leave. Watch for tails, and be safe Michael. I think it's safe to say that I'll go postal if anything happens to you." He nodded slightly, and then walked out the door, constantly looking back at her, until he drove away into the distance. Only when he was gone did Sydney let a single tear fall. 


End file.
